Peaceful as Silence
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: SojixHijikata, no mushy actually. just something i wrote out of the blue, read and review.


**Peaceful as Silence**

**Author's notes:** my first time actually to write a PMK fiction. Hope you liked it. I'm a Souji fan, but I do accept that there's some hidden relationship between Hijikata and him. Oh noes…

**Disclaimer: **not mine, I accept.

**----oOOo---**

It's easier to let go if memories are not so happy, not so vivid and not so tempting. When the light has finally ended, it's only fair to accept it and move on but sometimes, fighting it, trying to hold on, gives hope.

Early that morning, Soji woke up feeling dizzy and breathless. It was one of those days when he feels his sickness is catching up with him quickly. He rose from bed and opened the door. He needed some air.

Just moments later, he's back to normal. He smiled to himself, assured that he would last again another day. He returned to where his sheets laid, tried to tidy it up and walked outside.

The breeze is always crispy in the morning. Back then, he remembered nice memories of his past with Hijikata. They would talk about simple things before getting up from their beds, even if it's just an exchange of greetings or so.

He longed for that somehow but he can't find the right time and words to tell it. He is quite open to that burly guy, yet this time, he's not sure if he would agree.

He approached his room silently and found him still asleep under the sheets. Maybe he has woken up too early. He giggled softly as he tried to repress his laughter.

A butterfly came fluttering by, positioned itself on Soji's shoulder.

"Good morning", he greeted it.

"Good morning", another answered.

The captain looked behind him and smiled warmly.

"Hijikata, I was greeting the butterfly. It's not for you"

"Right"

"Now, now… where did it go?"

"Don't mind it, could you bring some tea?"

"Early this morning?"

"It's not too early"

"As you wish"

He sat on Soji's place, his face betraying all signs of sleep. He looked up at the sky and decided that is would be a fair sunny day. Next, he surveyed the abandoned field. _It would be nice if this would be this peaceful every morning._

His feminine friend came holding a tray of tea on the left and hugging a pig at the right. Hijikata looked at it, arching an eyebrow at the sight.

"Don't pigs sleep?"

Soji should laugh to that. His eyes grew bright and laugh sweetly. He put down the tray and scooped his hair before answering.

"oohh… I just saw him lying around in the kitchen, so I picked him up but I wasn't that careful so I woke him up."

Instead of waiting for an answer, he picked up the cup and poured some tea for Hijikata. The latter accepted it.

They sat there in silence, just enjoying the peacefulness of the place. Just then, moments later, voices stirred inside another room. Here comes the boisterous lot.

"Breakfast!", each of them moaned.

Soji stood up and slowly walked towards the hallway. Before disappearing in sight, he waved a goodbye to Hijikata who was still sipping his tea.

Saizu, the pig was now surveying the grounds for Tetsu.

It's Tetsu's turn, anyway, to go to the market and bug the vendors. Hijikata wanted him to do his share of chores for the group though it was deeply argued with and more laughing stock for Soji.

"Do you want me to come with you, Tetsu? I think it's your first time to do this", Soji offered.

"Really? Don't you have something to do?"

"Well, I would like to play with the kids since I'm off today but I can do that later"

"Have you done this before?"

"Many times –flashes smile- with Hijikata and other people too"

"Then let's go! Big brother's not coming with me since he has something 'important' to do"

"Alright then"

So, the two went to the market haggling with the vendors. It's not because they are mindful of the money they would use but the money that they could save could be used to buy candies. The older one proposed it, of course.

They spent the whole morning and afternoon to go to different places. It was fun for them to look at the river and just stare at the wonderful products on display. They even spent more time trying to pick which is the tastiest candy.

"Soji, I think this one is better… look at how sweet it looks!"

"No, I think this one's better"

"But… it looks like… I don't know, I'd still picked this one"

"I tasted that already, it's not that good"

"But look what your candy's price is!"

"hm? What's wrong with it?"

"We can't afford that!"

"Oh"

Walking happily, while eating their candies (picked by Soji still), the sun beamed to them.

"let's do this again, Tetsu. I had…."

He feels dizzy

He feels cold

He felt weak

He felt very very weak

Soji's coughing

Soji's coughing hard

Soji's coughing out blood

Soji's breathless

Soji's falling

Soji has fallen.

Tetsu was shocked by the sudden development of events. It was then he was struck that Soji's experiencing another attack. He let go of what he's carrying and ran to Soji's side.

"Soji! Wake up! Please…"

the townspeople looked at him and helped them carry him to the quarters.

The moment they came to the place, Soji's skin began to pale. It was like looking at a flower slowly letting its leaves fall and decaying to dust. A silent movie played as the members of the Shinsengumi looked at the body of Soji that was rushed to his room.

Everyone was silent, each of the searching for an answer and wondering for the results.

The doctor came, holding his tools. Hijikata was asked to leave the room for a moment. His face was not as opaque as he wanted it to be. He wouldn't let Soji go away just like that. He wanted him to stay there, with him, for some more time.

A call from the doctor signaled he was finished checking. Everybody tensed. Hijikata responded and got inside. They talked for some time and the two got out again.

"Don't worry, he's resting now. He'll be alright"

A smile drew itself on each faces. They were happy it's not that serious. Soji would be okay.

Hijikata was nowhere in sight all throughout the remaining of the day. He was just inside Soji's room.

His mind played with every thought. Every movement from the lying body tensed his own too. He wished that he would just wake up happy and smiling again. Like nothing like this ever happened. Alone with him in that room, his face fell. He was tired hiding all those mixed emotions inside him. He never knew that this day would turn bitter. Adding up to that was problems about the other groups.

Slowly, time conspired with sleep to lull him. He lied down beside Soji and together they dream of a happier place.

Morning came. Soji stirred from his sleep. Yesterday was a blur for him. he rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was glad he's still alive.

"Good morning" a pleasant but deep voice called to him.

"Hijikata?"

"I said good morning"

"Oh, good morning"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine as a bull"

"Hmm"

"Did you worry about me yesterday?"

"Why would I? You said you're as strong as a bull"

"Not as strong but as fine"

"…"

Hijikata stood up, left his sheets untidy and stepped outside. He was always like that. He remembers that Hijikata sometimes put his soiled clothes anywhere when they were small.

He smiled. He stood up himself and tidied both sheets.

Sometimes bad moments bring about nice ones. Soji was happy all day. his wish has somehow been granted. It was just not in a way he expected the most. Hijikata didn't even know what he has done to make Soji so happy that day.

"Soji, please stay put and do not be alert. You might tire yourself again"

"haha… but I feel so lively today"

"Soji…"

"no, Hijikata, didn't you know you're the reason why I'm like this?"

**---oOOo---**

**Author's notes: **thanks for any reader. Sorry for any typo and grammatical error. Please, I don't know much of their names and even their details. Review, so I could improve.


End file.
